Bernalillo, New Mexico
Bernalillo is a town in Sandoval County, New Mexico, in the United States. As of the 2000 census, the town population was 6,611. It is the county seat of Sandoval County . Bernalillo is part of the Albuquerque Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography Bernalillo is located at (35.309363, -106.552032) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (2.34%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 6,611 people, 2,309 households, and 1,724 families residing in the town. The population density was 1,436.9 people per square mile (554.9/km²). There were 2,473 housing units at an average density of 537.5 per square mile (207.6/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 60.17% White, 0.74% African American, 3.92% Native American, 0.20% Asian, 31.34% from other races, and 3.63% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 74.75% of the population. There were 2,309 households out of which 40.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.1% were married couples living together, 18.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.3% were non-families. 20.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.86 and the average family size was 3.30. In the town the population was spread out with 31.0% under the age of 18, 9.9% from 18 to 24, 28.5% from 25 to 44, 21.4% from 45 to 64, and 9.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 93.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.4 males. The median income for a household in the town was $30,864, and the median income for a family was $36,286. Males had a median income of $27,417 versus $22,125 for females. The per capita income for the town was $13,100. About 13.9% of families and 18.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.4% of those under age 18 and 16.3% of those age 65 or over. Cultural references Acoma is mentioned in Willa Cather's 1927 novel Death Comes for the Archbishop, Book Three Chapter 4. Sam Shepard's play The Late Henry Moss is set "on the outskirts of" Bernalillo. "The Padre of Isleta", Anton Docher first served as a priest in Bernalillo before his long time spent in Isleta. Leo Crane.Desert drums: the Pueblo Indians of New Mexico, 1540-1928.1972.Rio Grande Press Bernalillo gallery File:Bernalillo church.jpg|Historic Santuario de San Lorenzo, Bernalillo File:Santuario de San Lorenzo.jpg|Entrance, Santuario de San Lorenzo References Category:Populated places in Sandoval County, New Mexico Category:Towns in New Mexico Category:Communities on U.S. Route 66 Category:County seats in New Mexico Category:Populated places in New Mexico with Hispanic majority populations Category:Albuquerque metropolitan area ca:Bernalillo da:Bernalillo de:Bernalillo nv:Kin Noodǫ́ǫ́z es:Bernalillo fr:Bernalillo nl:Bernalillo ja:ベルナリオ pt:Bernalillo (Novo México) ro:Bernalillo, New Mexico vo:Bernalillo